


Proposition

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, I suck at tagging tbh, M/M, battle buddies, like at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: The Battle Buddies are slowly making their way up the ranks in Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew have noticed and need to do something about it whether it be killing them or asking them to join the crew.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea that before the Ryan and Jeremy joined the Fake AH Crew, they were just the Battle Buddies so i wrote this.
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> I do not own anything except this piece of writing.

For a few years, Los Santos stayed quiet in the realm of crime. The Fake AH Crew kept their spot as the most feared crew in the state, and other crews and gangs and criminals would keep their distance. Police stopped trying to bother them and bait them out, they always lost those fights and they couldn’t lose anymore police officers. 

And then a new crime duo came along. 

They called themselves the Battle Buddies, a name that Michael rolled his eyes at because how cliché can people fucking get nowadays. The Battle Buddies consisted of two men, their crime names were The Vagabond and Rimmy Tim.

“What the bloody hell is a Rimmy Tim?” Gavin had said when Geoff informed them of this, only getting a shrug from his boss and snicker from Ray.

The Vagabond was relatively scary looking man. He wore a black skull mask, and when someone had managed to rip it off of him, his face was covered in black and white face paint, depicting the image of a skull on his face. There were two outfits he wore, the one while doing heists and on the ground jobs was the now infamous dad jeans, plain black shirt and a leather jacket with a patch of blue on either shoulder, accompanied by some white stripes. The second outfit was only seen while he was on or in vehicles. Black pants and a black leather jacket, no shirt or anything underneath the jacket except a big skull made up of what looked like chest hair. 

Rimmy Tim was completely different. His on the ground outfit was atrocious in the eyes of many citizens and other criminals, not that he cared, it was probably just to stand out and allow people to know who he was. He wore a white cowboy hat, bright orange t-shirt, purple suit jacket thrown over top of that and the most revolting yellow pants Geoff had ever seen. However, his vehicle outfit was completely different, an outfit that was exactly like Gavin’s dumb neon pink and black Tron suit, but instead Rimmy Tim’s was neon orange. 

So, from first glance, the Battle Buddies seemed like a very odd duo. You’ve got a man who looks dark and dangerous partnered up with another man who looks like he belongs in the circus. But even if their looks were ridiculous, it didn’t change the fact that they were a fucking good team. 

Not only can they manage to pull of heists with the police only finding out the next day, they can and have intimidated/taken out a butt load of other criminals. At first it confused the Fake AH Crew, why would they be targeting other criminals? And then they found a pattern. They weren’t going after just any criminals, they were going after ones that have a bad relationship with the Fakes. 

At first, Geoff thought nothing of it, thinking it could just be a coincidence. And then he and his crew went out on a grand heist, the whole mission Geoff kept getting glimpses of orange, purple and a black skull mask. And very surprisingly, police were dropping dead even before the Fakes could get to them. 

And that’s when Geoff decided that maybe they should have a meeting with the Battle Buddies and see what the hell they are about. 

Geoff could never be prepared for what came.

Walking into an abandoned warehouse, there was a stack of wooden boxes. The Vagabond was leaning against them, legs and arms crossed. He had forgone his skull mask, but his face paint was present, stopping anyone from making out what his actual face looked like. Beside him, Rimmy Tim was sat on the boxes, his hands fiddling with his cowboy hat, revealing orange and purple dyed hair that Geoff was not shocked at the sight of. 

The Battle Buddies simultaneously lifted their heads at the sound of people walking towards them, staring at the fakes as they all stood in a group a few meters away from the two men, Geoff only a few inches in front of them to show that he was the leader.

There were a few long moments before Rimmy Tim decided to speak.

“Shocking, they actually showed up.” He said and immediately the Vagabond smirked. Geoff, never the one to take insults from strangers, narrowed his eyes. 

“What the fucks that supposed to mean?” Michael said before Geoff could get to it.

“It means your impression on everyone else was that you never show up to meetings personally. And you’re 47 minutes late.” Tim deadpanned.

“But I guess people would forgive the almighty Fake AH Crew for being late.” Vagabond mumbled, only loud enough for their circle to hear. 

“Well what else are they gonna do? Kill us?” Ray piped up, glaring at them when the two of them laughed.

“I guess it depends who it is.” Vagabond replied, smirking at the look of confusion on Gavin’s face.

“Okay enough about us being late. That isn’t what this meeting was supposed to be about.” Geoff huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course. Go on old man, tell us why you have summoned us here.” Rimmy Tim joked, bowing with a chuckle.

“Watch your mouth kid. I have a few questions. First off, you’ve been killing people who have crossed my crew in a bad way, why?” Geoff asked, and the Vagabond raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to his partner.

“Who said we were doing it because they aren’t on good terms with you?” Vagabond asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“That was the only link we could make beyond all of them being other criminals.” Jack answered, moving forward to stand next to Geoff. 

“Pure coincidence then, we were honestly just taking them out to work our way up the ranks.” Tim smirked.

“Speak for yourself, I did it because I love killing.” Vagabond argued, making Tim smack him across the head, though both parties were laughing. 

Geoff looked at his crew, his contorted into an expression of utter confusion. His crew only mirrored the expression, shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads, answering the unspoken question of ‘what the fuck are these two on’. 

“But I’m willing to bet you asked us here for more than just that question. What do you want?” Tim asked, taking on a more serious tone. 

“I have a proposition for you two. I want you to either join my crew or at least be allied with us. It’s no secret that you two are very good at what you do, and I’d rather not have you two as enemies.” Geoff admitted, stepping closer to the Battle Buddies. There was long moment of silence, Geoff watched patiently as the Vagabond and Rimmy Tim conversed. Finally, they turned back to him.

“If we decline? What happens then?” Vagabond asked.

“We’d have to try and kill you. We can’t let anyone try to take over our city.” Jack stepped in, giving them a look that showed he was not at all bluffing. The Vagabond smirked, nodding his head at the answer. 

“Well we can’t have that can we. Alright, how about this. We will join your crew, but for a test period. We’ll see how well we work together and if all goes well we will swear our allegiance to you. If all goes bad, well, we’ll deal with that if it happens.” Geoff sighed, feeling his tense body relax slightly at the confirmation. 

“Good, we’ll send you the address to the base. Try not to lead any cops our way.” And with that, the Fake AH Crew left, leaving the Battle Buddies to talk amongst themselves.

“Jeremy, are you sure this is a good idea?” Ryan asked once he was sure the crew was out of ear shot. Ryan wasn’t one to trust so easily, and the Fake AH Crew were not ones to piss off. He turned towards his boyfriend, staring in his eyes for confirmation that all will be well.

“I’m sure Ryan, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have told you to agree. I have a good feeling about this buddy!” Jeremy smiled at him as if their lives weren’t potentially on the line. Ryan smiled back, moving forward to hug Jeremy tightly. 

Little did they know that the Battle Buddies would be now apart of the Fake AH Crew for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremwood is my kink. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
